


Still Got It (aka, the trans Speeding Bullet porn nobody asked for)

by accidentallyanoctopus



Series: The Adventures of Will and Mick [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 13 year age difference but that's not stated either, Cunnilingus, M/M, Makeouts, Sniper is on the Ace Spectrum, Trans Male Characters, Will is not actually underage- Mick just calls him kid cuz he's significantly younger, With Sniper it's not explicitly stated but yeah he's trans too, joking use of the word "slut"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kid- this ridiculous, loudmouthed, annoying runt- is actually doing things to you. Wonderful, exciting, terrifying things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got It (aka, the trans Speeding Bullet porn nobody asked for)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sniper is Mick, Scout is Will. Also, Mick is on the asexual spectrum, but he does enjoy getting Will off. Also, don't be like Will and sleep in your binder, okay?

The first you notice is how bloody _warm_ he is. Warm, soft lips, warm arms wrapping around your shoulders as he pulls himself up to your mouth. It's...well, it's nice. You can feel his thumping heartbeat through his shirt as you place your hands on the small of his back. You've never been an expert at snogging- never had much experience, to tell the truth. But this kid doesn't seem to mind, or doesn't yet have enough experience to notice how bad you are. He just goes for it, with all that gung-ho energy and impulsivity he's known for on the battlefield.

“Mmm.” He hums against your lips, sending pleasant vibrations down your spine. This kid- this ridiculous, loudmouthed, annoying runt- is actually doing things to you. Wonderful, exciting, terrifying things. “Want ya so bad, Mickey.”

Usually you'd yell at him for using that nickname, but the sudden shock you feel in your abdomen pushes the thought out of your mind. He wants you. _So bad_ , he says. He's running his fingers up into your hair, knocking your hat off to tangle them in your thick brown curls as he pulls himself impossibly closer. You try to reciprocate his messy, biting kisses as best you can, but he's obviously got the upper hand here.

He maneuvers you across the van and down onto the bed, giggling as you let out a surprised “oof!” when you land on your back. “Too much for you, old timer?” he says, grinning cheekily as he sits up, straddling you, and you don't know whether you want to smack or kiss that stupid smile off his face.

“Just...been a while, is all,” you mumble, pulling off your Ray-bans and setting them down on the floor next to the bed. “ 'M not like you. I don't have a go at anything with a pulse.” Will snorts in faux-offense.

“If I didn't know bettah, I'd say you was callin me a slut, babe.” He pulls his shirt over his head as he speaks, knocking off his cap and revealing a pale abdomen dotted with freckles below his Mann Co binder. You instinctively reach out, pulling him towards you by the hips. He groans softly, and another lightning bolt of arousal sizzles though your gut. His muscles twitch as your run your thumbs across his belly, and he gasps when you lay a quick kiss on his navel. “See?” he says. “You still got it, old man. You gonna have me sit on your face? Cuz that's what I wanna do.”

You nod, blushing a bit. You knew that Will had a dirty mouth, but this is something new altogether. “Then lemme just get my pants off, and then we can go at it.” He knocks your hands away, scooting back as he undoes his belt, pulling his pants and briefs off and tossing them into the corner. He crawls back to you with a wicked grin on his face. “Goddamn, I've wanted this fah so long,” he whispers. “You're so freakin hot, Mick. Got me all wet just thinkin about ya.”

“I'm flattered, Roo, ” you reply. “C'mere now.” You grab him again by the hips and drag him up on top of your face. He smells wonderful- the sharp scents of sweat and cologne mingling with subtle scents of soap and red dust. The bed creaks as he gets comfortable atop you. Moving your grip to his upper thighs, you lean in, exhaling against him. You hear a muffled “fuck” from atop of you, before you run your tongue against him and the curse turns into a quiet moan.

His scent is stronger here, and it mingles with the bitter-sweet tang of sex. You run long licks along the edges of Will's wetness before using two fingers of your left hand to open him up. Just as he said, he's soaking wet, and his precum dribbles down your face as you lap at him. You can hear him above you, huffing like he's just run a marathon, muttering curses under his breath. “Jus like dat, Mick, jus like dat. Jesus christ, dat's good.” His accent is even more pronounced than usual right now, and it's incredibly sexy.

He almost falls on top of you when you wrap your lips around his clit. You suck and tease the small nub as his legs shake and he stifles moans. It almost makes you feel proud to give someone this much pleasure, to make someone feel this good.

Moving down, you spear your tongue into him, and he nearly screams. “Fuck! Oh, god, Mick, don't stop!” You take his words to heart as you thrust your tongue into him again and again, lapping up his wetness. He tastes so good; his tight wetness feels wonderful on your lips and tongue. You alternate from thrusting into him and kissing and sucking on his clit, as his moans rise in pitch. “I'm so close, Mick! Gonna lose it, oh god!”

He freezes for a split second before letting out a primal cry as his entire body shakes. You lick at him as he rolls through his orgasm, holding him up as best you can. Once he finally calms down, you let go, allowing him to collapse on top of you. His mouth is all over your face and neck, giving you appreciative kisses. You pull him up to you, and kiss him deeply. He moans into your mouth as he tastes himself on you.

He breaks the kiss after a moment, looking you in the eye. “I know you said ya don't need me to reciprahcate, but I feel kinda guilty just leavin ya hangin.”

You pat the top of his head as you shake yours. “No worries, Roo. You're obviously tuckered out, anyway.”

He sighs, nuzzling into the crook of your shoulder. “If you say so.” His weight and soft breathing lulls you to sleep, and the two of you rest as the sun makes its way across the sky.

 


End file.
